heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Prehistoric Pyrrhia
going to rework and fix the page up. 'The categories disappear after adding them, so if you can fix this problem, please do. ' Prehistoric Pyrrhia was based off of Jurassic World and Jurassic Park. If you want to make a Staff Member, please ask in the comments section or on one of the creator's message walls. Prehistoric Pyrrhia was created by Kitagon and NightStrike, who decided to make a Jurassic World for Pyrrhia after being eaten by an angry T-Rex. Note: Dinosaurs in this park are as scientifically accurate as possible. This means no six-foot tall Velociraptors and gigantic Mosasaurs. Thank you Negora for the Prehistoric Pyrrhia picture! Park Information A Quick Summary: Here at Prehistoric Pyrrhia, we strive to give all of our guests a fun and safe experience. We have plenty of learning opportunities for young dragonets, including a 'Dinosaur Camp', where we teach your younglings about the different species of dinosaurs located on our island, including their diets, prey, habitat, and more! You'll find lots of gift shops and restaurants all over the park, with convenient prices and a variety of choices. Our hotels contain Spas, Tennis Courts, and plenty of other things to suit your needs. Our Location: Our park is located on an island known as Enorme, which is about three hours' flight away from the RainWing Kingdom coastline. However, we do provide transportation, which gives you time to relax and enjoy the views of the ocean while we sail to the island (Transportation fee is $10 per person; dragonets under one year of age ride free.) Our Hotels & More: Our Hotels were designed and built by the finest architects, and we guarantee that you'll enjoy your stay. Every Hotel is near the center of the park, making travel easy and quick. We also offer fun activities like golfing, tennis, and swimming. Employment Information: If you wish to apply for a job, please see our Park Managers for more information. Prehistoric Pyrrhia is not responsible for loss of limbs and fatalities. Employees are given a free bungalow to live in on the South-East side of the Island. As an employee of Prehistoric Pyrrhia, you are tasked with the dangerous and tough job of taking care of our dinosaurs. When you first start, you will be shown a short training video that gives you important information on safety and caring for your assigned Attraction. Park Hours Saturday-Sunday: 7 AM-10 PM Monday-Friday: 8 AM-9 PM Guests are reminded that wandering around the Park at closing time can be dangerous. Pool/Golf Course/Tennis Court Hours: 7 AM-7 PM Park Restaurant and Gift Shop Hours: 9 AM-8 PM Rules (Safety First!) All Guests Must ''Walk The Dinosaur. '''Swimming:' If you see lightning, get out of the water No diving No running around the pool wip Park Attractions 'Herbivore Hills' North Hills-''' The North Hills contains the Brachiosaurus, Apatosaurus, Gallimimus, and Avimimus. There is more grassland here than the East Hills, giving the larger dinosaurs lots of room. 'East Hills-' The East Hills contain the Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, and Parasaurolophus. It is more of a forest and has several patches of open plains. '''Jurassic Giants Carnotaurus Canyon- '''Located in a small canyon, Devil the Carnotaurus thrives in her little oasis. wip '''Trees of the Tyrant King- '''wip '''Spinosaurus Enclosure- '''wip '''Baryonyx Beach- '''Built into the ground next to the western beach, the Baryonyx is a popular attraction among visitors, and even more so after the hatching of Silver. '''Raptor Grove Oviraptor Paddock- '''wip '''Velociraptor Paddock- '''wip '''Utahraptor Paddock- '''wip '''River Voyage wip The Ancient Ocean Giants of the Deep-''' 'Prehistoric Pyrrhia Aquarium-' '''The Aviary wip Dinosaur Nursery wip The Lab wip Types Of Dinosaurs Featured In The Park 'Giants of the Deep' Residents: 1 Mosasaur 1 Megalodon 2 Liopleurodon A variety of extinct fish, amphibians, and reptiles 'Herbivore Hills' Residents: 7 Apatosaurus 10 Triceratops 15 Gallimimus 5 Stegosaurus 8 Stegoceras 5 Ankylosaurus 'Jurassic Giants' Residents: 1 Tyrannosaurus Rex 1 Spinosaurus 1 Carnotaurus 3 Baryonyx 'Raptor Grove' Residents: 10 Oviraptors 7 Utahraptors 7 Velociraptors 'River Voyage' Residents-''' Our Herbivores have access to the river whenever they please, so keep watch while you're at this attraction! ''''The Aviary' Residents: 20 Pteranodons 15 Quetzalcoatlus 15 Scaphognathus 'Dinosaur Nursery' Residents: 1 Baby Carnotaurus (DD) Our nursery houses almost every dinosaur featured in the park. Known/Named Dinosaurs Now only NS and Kit can make dinos, as people want more Dinos than workers..... Devil (Kitagon)- 'An extremely old Carnotaurus and the sole resident of Carnotaurus Canyon, Devil is considered a rather boring attraction among the Park's guests. She is usually found sleeping, and refuses to move great distances, giving her caretakers a hard time when it comes to caring for her. Devil is a dull red with a white-gray underbelly. Her eyes are a yellow-gold. '''DD (Kitagon)- '''DD, meaning 'Double Devil', is a baby Carnotaurus and the planned successor of Devil, the current resident of Carnotaurus Canyon. It has been noted that she is unusually large for her age. In the Dinosaur Nursery, she is kept in a secure enclosure located in the back of the building. DD looks almost exactly like Devil, except she has an odd white splotch around her right eye. '''Rex (NS)-' 'Sharp (NS)-' Sharp is very dangerous, named for her sharp claws. She is considered a vital attraction, the visitors love her! Her caretakers are scared of her, so they let Bluestreak do all of the work. (Don't tell the managers!) She and blue seem to share a special bond. She is huge, unpredictable, and dangerous. She snaps at anyone who enters her paddock that's not Bluestreak. This Spinosaurus imprinted on blue when she hatched from the egg. They seem to have their own language. Her personality quite matches Blue's. If there were other Spinosauruses were in her paddock she would be the leader of them, but she has proved so dangerous that others of her kind aren't allowed in her paddock. She has broken out with sheer force about 6 times, however Bluestreak often calms her down after she's broken out. She is dark grey with a dark blue markings that are outlined with black. She has white underscales that have splotches fading into her main scale color. Her eyes are Orange-Gold sometimes they seem to shift colors. '''Hookclaw (NS)''- Hookclaw is one of the bigger Baryonxes and is older than Silver. She often "terrorizes" the visitors, but never actually hurts them. She finds this amusing. She is very skilled with her hooked claws and can pick things up with them. '''Silver (NS)-' She is 1 year old and refuses to leave her parents, the male Baryonx and Hookclaw. She is silver like her favorite treat, minnows! The Dragonets are fascinated by her, as her shiny silver scales remind them of treasure. She often walks up to the side of her paddock to look at the dragonets, she can't figure out why they can't stay one color! (The Rainwings) She also likes it when the visitors throw her minnows, and often catches them in midair. Albino (NS)-''' GUESS WHAT DINO THIS ISSSSS, I'll give you a hint: Bigger than a T. Rex, White colored, Spikey, and '''Dangerous... Disco (Kitagon)- 'When Disco was just a hatchling, he was severely injured, to the point of having his right leg amputated. Charlie immediately took him in after the Park's vets considering euthanizing him, and to this day he is still with her, usually found riding on her head. His feathers are a brownish-cream in color, with his legs and feet being an off-gray. '''Salt (Kitagon)- '''Salt is the alpha of the Park's Utahraptor pack. Caretakers are told to be extremely careful when around him, as he is extremely aggressive and has broken out of his enclosure several times already. (But don't tell any of the guests, alright?) He has light brown-and-cream feathers, with his neck, throat, and stomach being a light yellow. His legs and claws are an extremely light gray, almost white, color. '''Lake (Kitagon)- '''Nicknamed "Thief", Lake is a tricky little Utahraptor. Her small size and thin build makes her perfect for pulling off heists- her stolen items include three wallets, one watch, and ten golf balls. She looks exactly like Salt, and is his only living sibling. '''Slick (Kitagon)- '''He's gigantic. ''Very ''gigantic. Probably one of the most popular attractions at the Park, Slick is a huge Megalodon, residing in the 'Giants of the Deep' attraction in 'The Ancient Ocean'. He has been given the nickname "Jaws" by his caretakers. His coloring is similar to that of a Great White Shark. '''Orca (NS)-' She was named after Orca, by request of Queen Coral. She is huge, almost as old as her mate Kronos. She is also aggressive like him, and was able to snatch 3 juvenile triceratops so far. Sometimes her caretakers forget about feeding her because they're so caught up with Kronos, she almost got one. She is a very dark blue with a white underbelly that fades into her main skin color. The splotches that are by her eyes are a sky blue. She has long narrow flippers ideal for swimming fast. 'Kronos (Negora)-' Kronos is a massive and aggressive male lipleurodon. He was off the first sea monsters made for the Park, making him one of the oldest. The Lipleurodon Caretaker, Thetis, makes sure he gets a lot more food than is needed. A wandering Parasauralolophus got too close to his cage and due to his hunger and aggressiveness, he attacked the herbivore. Like all Lipleurodons, Kronos has large patches of black on his back and face and white underneath. He had a few scars on his back and has a large patch of white on his right front flipper which is how Thetis tells him apart. 'Mille (Kit)-' 'Talon (NS)-' Talon is a huge female Pteranodon, she has very long, sharp black talons which she was named for. She is blue and gray. She likes fish. 'Starch (Kitagon)- '''Being the largest Brachiosaurus in the park, Starch is a sight to behold. She towers over the trees, and when she walks the ground seems to shake. Her skin is a dull blue-gray, with her black eyes small and beady. '''Arrow (SS)- '''Arrow is the female alpha of the velociraptors. She is a dark grey, almost black with pale grey stripes along her neck, back and tail. She has amber eyes. Arrow is known to be vicious and ruthless. '''Staff Members'To make a member of the Prehistoric Pyrrhia Staff, simply ask in the comments below! '''Park Managers: Erie Brim 'Herbivore Hills' Caretakers: Supervisor: Ashley North Hills Caretakers: Hematite East Hills Caretakers: 'Jurassic Giants' Caretakers: Supervisor: 'Blue' 'Carnotaurus Canyon' (Carnotaurus) Caretakers: Spinosaurus Caretakers: 'Trees of the Tyrant King' (Tyrannosaurus Rex) Caretakers: Baryonyx Caretakers: 'Raptor Grove' Caretakers: Supervisor: Charlie Velociraptor Caretakers: {reserved for Happy} Sparkfire Antelope Utahraptor Caretakers: Oviraptor Caretakers: 'The Ancient Ocean' Caretakers: Supervisor: Seastorm Mosasaur Caretakers: Bast Megalodon Caretakers: Drift Liopleurodon Caretakers: Thetis 'Dinosaur Nursery' Caretakers: Supervisor: Fade Caretakers: Lab Workers: Supervisors: Soulbender Sunpool Workers: 'The Aviary' Caretakers: Supervisors: Reserved for Bremuda Skywind Caretakers: Ivory Other Jobs: This is for Janitors, Security, Shop Workers, etc. Security: Shop/Restaurant Workers: Maintenance: Gallery Just in case you have some art. Devildino2.png|By Kitagon Sharpdino.png|Sharp the Spinosaurus Category:Places Category:Coded pages Category:Factions/Groups/Organizations Category:Factions/Groups/Organizations Category:Places Category:Coded pages Category:Prehistoric Pyrrhia Category:Kitagon's Stuff